Light 'Em Up
by Nagone
Summary: I am your Alpha and your Omega. You will live and end with me. But you need to be taught a lesson, Madoka-chan. And it falls to me to make sure you understand. TW: Horror, Yandere, Physical Abuse, Murder, Bondage


**Light 'Em Up**

A Kaname Madoka and Akemi Homura Fanfiction

By Nagone

* * *

Summary: I'll burn you from the inside out. And when you're ugly and charred, I'll still love you. I'd even turn back time for you.

Rated: M

Genre: Horror, Romance

Warnings: Murder, Blood, Burning, Bondage, Abuse, Yandere

Author's Note: This is an AU Timeline where Homura goes insane from trying to continuously save Madoka from peril and decides that taking Madoka's fate into her own hands is the best thing to do in order to try to prevent her ultimate demise. This has no direct connection to the cannon timelines, but is simply an aberration of the Madoka universe.

* * *

Madoka felt the cement floor beneath her grow wet. The scent of gasoline invaded her nose, causing her to cough hard against the thick gag in her mouth. She wiggled, her hands and arms bound flat against her back, legs tied taut and folded against her. She was irrevocably bound, left to wait in the middle of an open area.

She wanted to scream, wanted to cry out, but she couldn't. The smell of gas grew more bitter in her mouth and she looked around, terribly frightened. The only comfort was the Soul Gem that hummed with a fierce energy against her chest, the glow emanating from beneath the ropes that bound her. The rope bit into her skin, her school uniform chafing her body. She wiggled harder, fear overtaking her senses. She shut her eyes hard, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Madoka."

Madoka's eyes quickly opened and she gasped.

Homura stood in front of her, dark purple eyes shining with a cool, mysterious calm. Homura smiled, a quick twitch of the right corner of her lips before her face froze into a flat affect. "So, you went on ahead and did it regardless of what I said."

Madoka blinked. She couldn't respond.

"You went and became a magical girl, even though I told you not to."

Madoka tried to respond, but her words came out garbled. Cotton fibers filled her mouth, making her cough. Homura's face quickly changed into a grimace.

_Crack._

Madoka fell over and back, shifted a few inches from her previous position from the force of Homura's slap. She felt the sharp still of Homura's hand on her cheek. "See what you made me do, Madoka?!" Homura screamed. " Now I've got to go back and make things alright again all because you messed up, you twit! " She brought back her leg and swung it forward. Madoka groaned, her eyes going wide. Homura stepped back, skirting the pool of gasoline. "Why do you keep disobeying me? You know how I feel, that I love you! Why do you keep ignoring my warnings?! Why, why, why?!" Homura punctuated each question with a sharp kick. Madoka felt her ribs crack and heal, over and over. She bit her tongue to distract her from the pain. Warm blood flooded her mouth, tickling her sense with the thick taste of copper and tin foil.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson now, Madoka. Maybe next time you'll understand what I'm trying to save you from."

Madoka screamed behind the gag as more gasoline fell onto her, soaking her clothes through down to her skin. The gasoline burned slightly, kissing a cut Madoka had gotten the day before while fighting a witch. She winced and tried to wiggle away.

Homura tossed the can down next to Madoka. It struck her face and she felt more tears slide down her cheeks.

Madoka watched as Homura produced a matchbox seemingly out of nowhere. "Learn this lesson, my love." Homura knelt down and struck the match against the box. It ignited, and Madoka suddenly realized in full that she was going to die.

The fire came quickly. Homura watch, laughter bubbling out of her manically as Madoka whimpered. It consumed her clothes and shoes first, licking at her knees and hair, kissing her neck. Within minutes, she was burning, her cries escaping through the gag as she was consumed by the flames. She screamed for what seemed like forever, yet within five minutes she had been consumed down to a shell, her body fighting to regenerate.

Homura tossed a bucket of water on Madoka. The girl's body hissed as Homura poured bucket upon bucket on her until Madoka's crisp form was steaming. Madoka shook, her body going into shock, unable to heal itself quick enough. The nylon rope that bound her had melted into her skin, making every twitch excruciating.

Fortunately, the gag had turned to ashes, leaving Madoka's mouth free. "My… soul g.. gem…" Madoka shuddered and a loud _tinkle_ echoing about the area. Pink shards coated in bloody fell off of Madoka's charred body, landing and breaking apart.

Homura fell to her knees, Madoka's gem shattered on the ground. She gathered the bloody shards, trying to piece them together. Madoka's eyes were still bright, the shards quickly losing their light to the taint of Madoka's very soul. "N-No… I just wanted to fix you," Homura whispered. "I… I'll fix this. I promise."

Madoka wanted to shake her head, but her neck couldn't move. She could almost literally feel her body scabbing over from the flames. Instead, she grunted, her mouth dry. 'Ho… mura…" she managed weakly. "Don't. I… Let it end."

Homura shook her head, dark eyes bright with determination. "No," she said, raising her left arm above her head, Soul Gem twinkling on her ring finger. The band on her wrist expanded, becoming a small shield. The bottom reservoir, a small, clear glass bulb was empty, and the top was filled. Homura closed her eyes and with a swift hand, rotated the mechanisms until the full bulb was on top.

Homura bent down and pressed her lips to Madoka's, or at least where she guessed them to be. Charred skin broke off into her mouth and she swallowed, glad to have a part of Madoka inside of her. She licked her lips and nodded her head, resolute. "I will save you, Madoka. I will not let you die."

And then she threw herself back in time.


End file.
